Soul and grace
by EvaCampos
Summary: Dean and Castiel have an interesting conversation about soulmates. (Destiel One-Shot)


_**A/N:** This is another one-shot. I've been inspired lately and I'm working on a couple (larger) stories, but wanted to share this to make your week happier. I hope you enjoy it._

 _I don't own Supernatural nor Dean or Castiel. *sighs*_

* * *

"The Ancient Greeks believed humans were originally made with two heads, four arms and legs, and two hearts joined together. That the Olympian gods had knew them so strong, that Zeus had sent lightning bolts to separate them thus leaving them incomplete, so that they would spend their whole lives looking for their other halves. And that the other half you seek your entire life could be a man or a woman, it didn't matter, really."

"Yeah. But you know we're not Ancient Greeks, right?"

"I believe it was their way to explain the profound bond between two souls that love each other unconditionally."

Dean sighed at the certainty of the tone on Castiel's voice. He would like to believe there was someone out there for everyone, but if life -and death- had showed him something, was that he was better on his own. Not because he thought love a burden, but because he couldn't love someone without knowing that person would be doomed to a horrible death, if lucky. So he had stopped thinking about it and only cared for fun. Well, Sam AND fun. Okey, Sam and fun AND Castiel. And that was it. His life seemed a lot easier than before.

"So… Soulmates, huh? And how do Heaven choses who is some guy's soulmate? Do you play a game of 'scissors, paper, rock' or what?"

"Of course not. It's been written. Since the beginning of time, there is a list of the souls destined to belong."

"And then… Do you know them? Do you know who's destined to belong with anyone we know?"

"Well, I know your mother and father belonged to each other. But, other than that… only Fates. They are the only ones to know, and the Cupids when they're send to shot the couple with their love arrows. But, other than that, no."

"But, who makes the choice? The Fates?"

"I think it's… my Father. But I'm not really sure."

Castiel tried to hide his sorrow for his Father's abandonment. But Dean could see right through his soul. He knew the fears, the upsetting things, even the rage that the angel guarded within himself. However, little he knew about the dreams, wonders and happy things, for he wasn't for the chick-flick moments.

"And soulmates… They get to be together in Heaven."

A smile lighted Castiel's features and painted a smirk on Dean's face.

"Hey, huh, do angels have soulmates?"

"I don't… I mean, we have no souls, only grace, so… mates are extremely rare. Even among angels. But, you see, angels are commanded to guard for all humanity. Guardian angels are sent specifically to certain humans, but sometimes, when a human is extraordinarily special, a special angel is sent to watch over them. Archangels, even seraphim. And, on even rarest event, the angel and the human at its care form a bond."

"A bond?"

"Yes. A part of the human's soul and angel's grace intertwined for the cause of salvation of a life or a powerful spiritual connection. Then, it might be possible for those two creatures to become..."

Castiel paused and Dean looked at the angel blushing lightly. The hunter didn't know why, but it made his stomach to flutter. The angel kept staring at his hands, until he decided to change the subject.

"So, uhm, what are you reading? Is it good?"

And, in that moment something clicked on Dean's mind. He looked at Castiel with surprise and curiosity.

"And… so, how do they know they have this bond you were talking about? Is it something… physical? Does it leave a mark?"

Panic grew on Castiel's eyes and he was ready to fly away when a hand on his shoulder kept him in place.

"Well, a bond… it doesn't necessarily means those who wear it must or should be mates. It could develop into different kinds of relationships. Friendship, for example…"

"But, it would be easier for them to fall in love, right? It'd be like… a brand on the soul of to whom you belong."

"Humans… don't belong to anyone. Not even God. That's why he gave you free will. He doesn't own you. No one does."

"I think I get it. Do you know I have a little stupid tattoo on my ankle with the shape of a feather?"

"Yes, I know. I've seen it before." Castiel passed some saliva. "I'm sorry."

"S'okay. I could've had it removed but, it reminds me of my mom so, it's gonna stay with me forever… I hope. But it was my choice to have it done for it's a little symbol of somebody I loved."

"Yes."

"And I think… I do have another one like it."

Dean brushed carefully over the sleeve of his shirt and Castiel watched confused.

"This was… well. I wasn't exactly on my right senses when this was done. But it also stands for someone I…" Dean looked the other way. "I mean, thank you, Cas. For saving my life and staying in it. For real."

Cas smiled shyly and looked away embarrassed. Dean crossed his legs in front of him, purposely sliding them in between the angel's legs on the chair in front of him. This had been a hell of a talk. But he just felt relieved Castiel was so open to speak about whatever Dean wanted, as always.

A chubby dude watched from above. Those two were lovable. He felt the urge to go down there and hugged them both, but there was another match to be done that night. The cupid went away happy, a smile brightening his face.

"Those two were made for each other, yeah. Good thing they finally know."

.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading. Please, take a look at my other stories (if you haven't read them yet or, what the hell, go there and read them again) and review. You'll make my day and week :D_


End file.
